You're Mine
by BrandNewWings
Summary: After the events at Anteiku, Kaneki has become more protective than ever of Hide. It's driving Hide insane!


**You're Mine.**

The golden haired boy sighed as he avoided the stares by passing civilians. He could feel his face heating up from utter embarrassment, and his body twitched every time his white haired companion made a sound or movement. Hide looked at Kaneki from behind the edges of his bangs. The half-ghoul was baring his teeth slightly at the strangers that were walking past them. If a person didn't notice the ominous aura that Kaneki was giving out, Hide would find himself being ushered over. What happened to the timid boy Hide remembered?

With a groan, Hide lets his mind wander.

Kaneki's over protective actions began when Hide woke up in the hospital after collapsing in Kaneki's arms at Anteiku. After exchanging apologies and promises, the two found themselves less than an inch away from each others' faces. Hide remembers the soft shudder that vibrated his whole body. In a split second, Kaneki whispered,"I love you." and kissed Hide. Hide believes that once Kaneki realized how deep rooted their bond became, it made Kaneki's need to protect HIS Hide even more extreme.

Ever since Hide was released from the hospital, Kaneki has been mother henning him too insanity! A simple scratch on his hand, Kaneki will bring out the first aid kit. When Hide sneezed, Kaneki sticks a thermometer in his mouth. If Hide gets a stomach ache, Kaneki believes that it's Hide's wound reopening even though the old injury is mostly gone. If Hide complains about coworkers, Kaneki promises to make them pay. Hide stopped bringing drama from work home. For all Hide knew Kaneki really would hurt one of his coworkers!

But it's not just the mother henning that's beginning to drive Hide up the wall. Hide barely has a shell of a social life! Hide would understand if Kaneki got jealous over girls, but he goes almost full Centipede when a guy makes Hide laugh. People are scared to approach him because his half-ghoul boyfriend chases them off. When a waitress offers Hide a menu, Kaneki takes it instead while glaring at the poor server.

While on the topic of dinner dates, Kaneki takes a sip of every drink Hide receives, and a bite of every dish prepared. Even though Kaneki can't stomach any human foods besides coffee, Kaneki will taste test it! For what? To make sure Hide's not being poisoned?! How would Kaneki even differentiate that when he'll just throw it up?! What does this ACTUALLY do? It gives Hide the the pleasure of avoiding even more judgmental stares from people as Kaneki makes mad dashes to the bathroom!

At the same time, Hide can't help but smile. The half-ghoul is willing to sacrifice his stomach and pride all for the sake of keeping Hide safe; even if it is taken a little too extreme. But Hide just needs to get used to this new Kaneki. The ghoul has probably lost so much this past year than anyone else. Plus Hide almost died not that long ago. It'd be only natural for Kaneki to feel very protective of his closest friend.

It could also be guilt and redemption driving Kaneki. Guilt for leaving Hode alone, and redemption by throwing his life out as a shield for Hide. Hide frowns. He didn't like the thought of Kaneki risking his life just because he felt obligated to. Hide doesn't want to force Kaneki against his will. Hide didn't even ask Kaneki to do this for him.

'Perhaps I should have a talk about this with Kaneki-'

Hide startles with a yelp as he's brought back to reality by a pair of silver eyes boring into his own. Kaneki is looking at him with concern plastered all over his face. Lines on his forehead.

"Hide! Are you okay? I've been talking to you for several minutes and you haven't said a word. We've been home now for quite a while too!" Kaneki said, cupping the side of Hide's face with his hand. Kaneki began rubbing his thumb below Hide's left eye. "What's troubling you?" Kaneki brushes his lips against Hide's cheek.

Hide takes in his surroundings. The two were standing outside of Hide's apartment door. Moths were buzzing and colliding with the lights nearby. There were faint echoes of teens playing basketball at the nearby court. When did they get back home? It was these types of situations that left Hide a little spooked. Sometimes Hide would begin to daydream as he drove. When the blond snapped out of it, he was already to his destination. He wouldn't remember stopping at lights and turning down streets, but somehow he'd done it.

"Hide." Kaneki said with a stern voice. "Answer me. Tell me. I want to help." The anxiety of Hide's wellbeing is still etched into the white haired boy's expression. Hide was so mesmerized by Kaneki, that he forgot to reply again. "If it's about, Tsukiyama, I can-"

Hide cuts off Kaneki with a gentle kiss. It wasn't one of lust or anything special. It was just a kiss that says "I'm hear." When Hide pulls away, a heart stopping smile is on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, dork." Hide reassures his love. Hide cards his fingers through Kaneki's hair. This action has become a recent habit of Hide's-not that Kaneki minds. "Actually, no, that's a lie. I just don't know why you go out of your way to keep me safe. I've been having these thoughts that perhaps you feel guilty and you're punishing yourself by putting your life on the line for me everyday. I don't want you to feel like you HAVE to stick with me. I don't want to force you to protect me." Hide ends that with his voice dying off.

There was a long silence between them. Hide's face was heating up again, but he didn't look away from Kaneki's eyes. There were dark circles under the ghoul's eyes. The blond never really thought about how much of a toll protecting Hide really must've taken on Kaneki. It was just hours ago that Hide thought of Kaneki's recent actions on the borderline of annoying and smothering. But Kaneki can't help it. It doesn't make it any easier now that they have confessed their love for each other.

Of course, Hide appreciates Kaneki's concern for him. He could never repay his best friend's bravery for saving Hide from Nishio. And giving up any chance of him having a semi-normal life so Hide wouldn't be dragged into it; though in the end it was mostly in vain. It's just that the more he dwelled upon it, the more his heart beats skipped and fluttered. When Hide thinks about how much Kaneki really loves him, how this is reality and not some dream, this makes Hide feel uncomfortable. He's not used to these sensations or maybe he's just forgotten what it feels like to be loved back. Hide gets nauseous by the butterflies in his stomach. He hates this fuzzy feeling because Hide just can't be sure. Kaneki isn't the only one who wakes up in a cold sweat in the nights. Everyday Hide checks over his shoulder to make sure that Kaneki hasn't vanished again like last time. Hide is a broken would that crushes himself even more into dust by faking smiles and pushing his concerns down.

"Let's go inside." Mumbles Kaneki. Hide could see a light blush forming on Kaneki's cheeks.

"What?" Hide asks confused. Kaneki completely ignored Hide admitting that he wasn't okay. Kaneki, of all people, should know that that isn't normal on the least.

"You also smell weird." Kaneki adds.

Kaneki doesn't answer Hide. The young ghoul grabs Hide's wrist and pulls him inside the apartment. Once Hide was inside, Kaneki let go of Hide and slammed the door shut. Hide felt confused and a little offended.

He SMELLED weird? What the hell is that supposed to mean, exactly?

Hide doesn't bother turning on the lights and goes to sit down on the couch. His feet were throbbing from walking around all day.

Tsukiyama invited Hide to have coffee with him. Kaneki refused to leave Hide alone with the psychotic ghoul, so he ended up tagging along. The chats were gradually becoming uncomfortable as Tsukiyama "interviewed" Hide. At one point, Tsukiyama wanted to know what it was about Hide that Kaneki was so obsessed with. That brought up having a little taste of Hide, and Kaneki wasn't having anything to do with that. Hide's face was smashed against Kaneki's back when the half-ghoul was preparing to attack Tsukiyama. Every time Hide made an attempt to move away, Kaneki would hold him tightly. Luckily the waiter intervened by delivering the coffee and Hide's slice of cake.

"You got silent again. Are you thinking about me again?" A teasing voice broke Hide's train of thought. Hide pouts at Kaneki's smirk.

"Shut up, idiot." Hide mutters.

"I'M the idiot? Who's the one being worried about stupid things?" Kaneki asked. "Why do I protect you? Am I being forced to? Really? I think you know the answers to those questions. I risk my life because I love you. I'm not forced to keep you safe, I WANT to keep you safe. I can't imagine a world with you in it. I almost had to." Kaneki grimaced at the memory of Hide's unconscious body bleeding out on Kaneki.

Hide opened his mouth to say his piece, but Hide noticed Kaneki crinkling his nose in disgust. A frown made a home on the pale boy's face. What now?

"I don't like it." Kaneki grumbles.

"Like what? Is it about my smell again? Oh I'm so sorry." Hide rolled his eyes sarcastically. "We can discuss this later, I guess. Let me just go take a shower. You can head on to bed if you'd li-" Hide was tackled to the couch.

"I don't like it." Kaneki mutters again. Kaneki's arms were wrapped around Hide's body. The ghoul was on top of Hide; Hide's back to Kaneki's chest.

"Exactly! So let me go take a shower." Hide was getting a little nervous by Kaneki's actions.

"I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it. I don't like it!" Kaneki was chanting louder and louder. Hide could feel teeth biting at the back of his neck. Hide gasped.

'He isn't reverting back to, Centipede, is he?!' Hide panicked.

"Hey, Kaneki, what the hell man?" Hide made a move to get up, but Kaneki tightened his hold around Hide. Kaneki sucked on the same spot of Hide's neck. The blond was sure he'd have a mark there later.

The ghoul ran his tongue over the love bite. Kaneki moved down to the crook of Hide's neck and repeated his previous ritual. There was a deep growl from the back of Kaneki's throat.

'His smell is all wrong! It's been defiled by others-especially by Tsukiyama! The scent of another ghoul is on him. I don't like it at all. Hide is mine-MINE! He's my home, my friend, my lover, my human! No one else can have him!'

Kaneki's thoughts took on a territorial instinct. He meant to reassure Hide's worries, but the mixture of scents was driving him mad. Kaneki couldn't think straight from it! When Hide mentioned taking a shower, Kaneki felt slightly jealous. HE wanted to be the one who erased the scents from Hide. HE wanted to reclaim Hide as his. He wanted to mark Hide everywhere; make him flustered; make him cry. A possessive growl escaped his throat at the thought of Hide smelling like him.

Kaneki turned Hide over on his back so Kaneki could continue his love bites on the blond's skin. Even with the biting and firm grip on Hide, Kaneki was still remaining gentle in a way. The bites, though harsh, never broke skin.

The blonde was beat red. His lips were in a pout. Kaneki smashes his lips to Hide's. Fingers were lightly tugging Kaneki's white hair. The half-ghoul let out a satisfied whine at the affection. Kaneki nibbled on Hide's lower lip before breaking away from the kiss. The ghoul leaned his forehead against Hide's and stared into his eyes. Hide shuddered.

"Mine." Kaneki growled. "I do what I do for you because you're mine. You are my everything. You stood by me through everything. You accept me even though I'm some monst-"

Kaneki gasped as Hide's fingers shot up and brushed below Kaneki's left eye, his ghoul eye. Hide looked captivated by Kaneki. Hide's other hand lightly traced Kaneki's lower back where his kagune shoots out from.

"You're not a monster. You're beautiful. Everything about you is so damn beautiful. It's what makes you, Kaneki." Hide whispers. The human pulls Kaneki's face close to his and gives butterfly kisses around Kaneki's eye.

Kaneki stares wide eyed at Hide. There was a loud crack and Kaneki's kagune flowed gracefully around them.

"You smell like them. I don't like it." Kaneki repeats himself again with a blush. His left eye was now red and black. Hide just gave Kaneki a warm smile. "I want to erase those smells with my own.

"What are you, a cat?" Hide teased. Hide swiped away the strands of hair that were covering Kaneki's eyes.

"Hide." Kaneki begins to whine. The half-ghoul nuzzles Hide's neck.

"I understand." Hide says softly carding his fingers through Kaneki's hair again. He does this for a few seconds before tangling his fingers in the endless white. "I get it now." Hide traces the tip of his nose down Kaneki's neck. The blond settled burying his face into the crook of the ghoul's neck. "I am yours, Kaneki. You are mine." Hide mimics Kaneki's previous actions and gently bites the ghoul's shoulder.

Hide's last words made him feel like he belonged. He has a place in this world. It was more hypnotizing than calling Hide his. He loved the sensation!

"Hide..." Kaneki whispers. Warmth was spreading everywhere in his body. "Please say it again."

Kaneki slowly wraps his kagune around the two of them like a secure blanket. The half-ghoul nuzzles Hide's hair as his hands slid under Hide's shirt. Kaneki's arms wrap around Hide again from under the fabric. The hot skin shot electricity up Kaneki's arms. The flesh was so soft and smooth. So vulnerable and at his mercy; ready to be ravaged. Hide's fingers pulled on Kaneki's hair as the ghoul dragged his black fingernails across Hide's back.

"I'm yours. I'm yours. I'm yours. Only yours." Hide kept chanting into Kaneki's skin. He would leave kisses along Kaneki's shoulder and just focus on the sensations of Kaneki's body close to him.

"No. Not that." Kaneki nips at Hide's neck. He could tell that his scent was drowning out everything else but Hide's scent. The ghoul traces the tip of his tongue along Hide's collarbone. Hide jumps and arches his chest closer to Kaneki. One of Kaneki's hands, still under Hide's shirt, slid up Hide's back and held the blond at the base of the neck securely.

"Then wha-?" Hide began to ask. His mind was in a daze.

"That I'm yours." Kaneki answered. Just saying those words sent a shiver down Kaneki's spine. "That I belong here, with you. That I'm home. I'm yours, Hide." Kaneki finishes that with a whine.

Hide doesn't say anything. In fact Hide stopped moving completely. Concerned, Kaneki pulls away, kagune disappearing along with his eye. Hide was blushing bright red with tears in his eyes that haven't quite spilt yet.

"H-Hide? Why are yo-" Kaneki was interrupted.

"You idiot! How do you expect me to say that to you?! I'd die from sheer embarrassment!" Hide argued. Kaneki smiles and wipes away the tears from Hide's eyes.

"You said it earlier though." Kaneki points out.

"Yeah, well-" Hide's face gets even brighter. Even in the dark, Kaneki can see the blush spreading down Hide's neck. "Well...I..."

Kaneki cups Hide's face.

"I love you." Kaneki says and kisses Hide. It was a kiss filled with love and affection.

Kaneki pulls away and hugs Hide as close as possible to him. A series of purs leave Kaneki as he relishes Hide being in his arms.

"You're mine, Kaneki. You will always have a place with me. I love you. You are mine, Kaneki, and I'm yours." Hide turns his head so his cheek is nestled into Kaneki's hair. "Over protective, territorial idiot..."

Kaneki just smiles.


End file.
